Mazda RX-8 (SE3P)
The Mazda RX-8 (SE3P) was released in early 2003 as a successor to the Mazda RX-7. It was redesigned in 2009 as the Mazda RX-8 R3. Unlike its predecessor, the RX-8 is a four-seat coupe with fixed headlights. The RX-8 is known to be more practical for-everyday use, although its Wankel engine gives it lower fuel economy than other vehicles. 'Need for Speed: Underground 2' The RX-8 is featured in Need for Speed: Underground 2 and is unlocked upon the player reaching Level 4. They have to complete the ninth URL race to obtain the car. It is an all around car with moderate speed, acceleration and handling. Players may find this car very effective but may want to swap it for another later in the game's career. 'Need for Speed: Underground Rivals' The Mazda RX-8 is purchaseable for $48,000 in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' The Mazda RX-8 is featured in Need for Speed: Most Wanted and is unlocked for the player upon defeating Blacklist Driver #12 - Isabel Diaz. It is purchaseable for $32,000. In the Game Boy Advance release, it can be bought for 2,500 rep points. It understeers often and can't keep up with similar vehicles in terms of power, due to its heaviness. It is best used in Pursuit. The Mazda RX-8 is driven by two story characters; Mia Townsend and Blacklist Driver Isabel Diaz. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The RX-8 is featured in Need for Speed: Carbon as a Tier 1 starting car for the Tuner category and is purchasable for $25,000. It is depicted in the game to somewhat lack in power compared to the other two cars at the beginning of the career mode. However, it can be very useful in corners and for drifting due to its superior handling. Players can unlock a special Mazda RX-8 for use in Quick Race events by visiting and purchasing it from a Mazda Dealership found in the Billings District of Downtown Palmont. 'Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City' The Mazda RX-8 will be unlocked after defeating Layla 3 in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The RX-8 is featured in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 2 vehicle, costing $28,000 and is unlocked by default. It is best suited for Grip and Drift events but not Speed or Drag events as it reaches its maximum revs too quickly as well as lacking a high top speed. The RX-8 performs better with a modified engine to compensate for the lack of power in stock form. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The RX-8 is featured in Need for Speed: Undercover as a Tier 4 vehicle. It is unlocked for purchase upon the player reaching Wheelman Level 2.5. The RX-8 follows similar traits as its appearance in Need for Speed: Carbon and is one of the slowest accelerating cars with a low top speed (188 mph/303 kmh) although it's noted for its responsive handling. 'Need for Speed: Shift' The RX-8 is featured in Need for Speed: Shift as a Tier 1 vehicle with a performance rating of 3.20, costing $27,000. It is unlocked by default and incapable of a Works conversion. It is most suitable for drift and circuit events containing tricky corners as the car seems to lack power as well as other problems seen in previous Need for Speed titles. 'Need for Speed: World' The Mazda RX-8 was revealed as an upcoming addition to Need for Speed: World's car dealership in episode 58Ask Marc Episode 58 of Ask Marc. It was made available for purchase on February 14th, 2012 as part of the Valentine's Day event with a price 1,500 SpeedBoost. The RX-8 is a competitive Tier 1 car compared to the rest of the Tier. It has the strongest acceleration to offer at the expense of poor nitrous power and is capable of high-speed cornering. It hits a top speed of 161 mph (262 kmh) with its preinstalled "Amerikon Speedsystems" street tuned parts. A "Renesis" style of it featuring "Gromlen" race tuned parts was released on March 27, 2012 for 1,750 SpeedBoost. 'Shift 2: Unleashed' The RX-8 is featured as a Modern D car with a performance rating of 2.72 in Shift 2: Unleashed and costs $20,600. It is made available from the beginning of the titles and performs very similar to its rendition in Need for Speed: Shift. Shift 2: Unleashed also features a modified variant of the car known as the "Team Need for Speed" Mazda RX-8. It is classed as performance category A car and primary used in Drift. Gallery nfs underground 2 mazda rx-8.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground 2 017-049.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground Rivals nfs most wanted mazda rx-8.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted Izzy's Mazda RX-8 in NFS MW.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Izzy's) Mia's Mazda RX-8 in NFS MW.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Mia Townsend's) Rx8carbon.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon Bonus rx8.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Bonus Unlock) The Mazda RX-8 in NFS Undercover.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover MAZDA RX 8.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift Nfs world mazda rx-8.jpg|Need for Speed: World Nfs world mazda rx-8 renesis.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Renesis") Mazda RX-8 Shift 2 unleashed.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed Rx-8mainimage.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Team Need for Speed) Sounds References Category:Cars Category:Mazda Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground 2 Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Tuners in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Japanese Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:200-300 Horsepower Cars